Companions Lost and Found
by readthishit
Summary: Rose and the 10th Doctor duplicate are pulled into yet another parallel Earth after an accident with a dimention gun. After being zapped by a Weeping Angel in New York, Amy and Rory are transported to the same parallel Earth. This is the story of their lives after the Doctor. Full summery will be in the 1st chapter.
1. Arrival

**A/N: The full summary:**

**On the parallel Earth, Torchwood continues its research on parallel dimensions and travel. Rose and John Smith, the tenth Doctor duplicate, are indeed married, but their responsibilities with Torchwood have forced them to put their relationship on hold as aliens from the old world and new ones even John hasn't seen yet threaten Earth for various reasons. When one of the new alien's tech mixes with the Torchwood tech, disaster strikes as John and Rose fall into yet another parallel Earth. However, the forces that brought them there have also collided with the original Earth at a terribly stressed wibbly wobbly timey whimey point in time. To be more specific, its right after Rory is zapped by the Weeping Angel. That wibbly-wobbly point in time was damaged enough, but when Amy is zapped it creates a paradox that forces Amy and Rory into the same world as Rose and John, which had been temporarily weakened by naturally occurring forces. Will the three former companions and the Doctor duplicate ever get back to Earth? Which Earth can they get too? Will Amy and Rory be sent back to their timeline or to the point in the past where the Angel tried to send them? What about their names on the gravestone back on the original Earth? BUT! The most important question is, will holes in the dimensions be enough to get the grieving Doctor's attention, or will he move on, blinded by grief, unaware of what really happened to Amy and Rory? Well, one thing's for sure: in this new, low-tech, parallel Earth, getting back to wherever and whenever will take a while… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I do not own Torchwood. And I do not own a TARDIS. :'( **

Rose Tyler, (now Rose Tyler _Smith_), John Smith (The 10th Doctor duplicate), and Jake were trying to lead an alien away from Torchwood HQ, with some difficulty. The other members of Torchwood had evacuated, or were trying to evacuate any citizens in the area. So it was up to those three to catch the alien before someone got eaten. Their footsteps sounded like a stampede as they bolted out of an underground escape route and turned a sharp corner.

"I _told _you not to wake it!" Rose shouted as an eerie screech echoed behind them.

"I wanted to see if it could talk! Its vocal chords were _fascinating_!" John shouted over another screech. "And it was _your_ ringtone that woke it!"

"You took it out of its _sound proof_ containment field and put it on the _bloody stairs_, right next to my phone! How is _that_ my fault?" Rose shouted back. The screeching became louder and you could now hear the sound of wings flapping.

"Well I wasn't going to put it on the floor!" He retorted. Rose rolled her eyes as they turned another corner down and abandoned street. "Besides, I didn't know it was in a larva stage! How was I supposed to know it was going to grow wings and fly away?" He spread his arms and flapped them for dramatic effect, nearly hitting Rose and Jake.

"Are you there yet?" Jackie asked over the com unit in their ears.

"We're almost there." Jake answered.

"How are Rose and John?" She asked.

"We're fi-" The creature caught up with them and nearly hit them with a street light it knocked down. The bottom part was melting, bubbling, and fizzing, and there was some more shouting between John and Rose. "We're _all_ fine, but apparently this thing spits acid. And Rose and John are still fighting, so they won't answer you right now."

"Okay, well the van is ready for when you get here. Be careful." She said. Another turn and two blocks later and they were at the van.

"NOW!" Jake shouted as Pete turned on a laser beam, trapping the bat-like creature. Out of breath and panting, Rose and John were somehow able to continue their argument.

"-this is why *pant* we don't let you in _there_ *pant* anymore!" Rose said, breathing heavily.

The beam carried the creature over to the van as its roof opened up. The beam lowered the creature inside a metallic box that quickly filled with sleeping glass. Once asleep, it looked more like a hairless cat than a bat alien.

"Ugh, it smells!" Jackie said as she crinkled her nose.

"Get in you three." Pete said. "We need to get back-" He was cut off when the Torchwood Red Alert went off.

"Any chance that's a malfunction from earlier?" John asked, as he finally regained his breath. Jackie and Pete shook their heads.

"No, this is a different alarm." Pete said.

"Red Alert?" Jake asked. Pete nodded.

"Great, something else broke out." Rose said as she slowly walked towards the van.

"Or something broke in." John said. Everyone looked at him. "It's just a bad feeling I have." It didn't take long for everyone around him to realize that a '_feeling_' meant his Time Lord half's instincts knew something John couldn't detect as a human.

"Great. Better not be more aliens. You know we can't help you all the time, we've got a baby at home!" Jackie complained. Once everyone was in Pete sped away back to Torchwood HQ.

"We have visual." Jackie said as a screen showed the security camera footage.

"Bad news, I don't know that species. Good news, I get to discover a new species!" John said happily. Jake sighed and Rose rolled her eyes. A call came over their coms.

"Has the alien been secured?" A woman asked. She was from the newest Torchwood branch.

"Yeah, but another new one got inside." Rose answered.

"Do you need backup?" The woman asked.

"Not as of right now, but be on standby. Red Alert." Jake answered.

"Roger Bad Wolf, Black Hawk. Blue Canary out." The call ended there.

"Why are all of you code names bird related?" Jackie asked.

"Not sure. They've apparently been that way since this Torchwood was founded." Jake said.

"Another thing." Jackie said. "I get why Rose is chose 'Bad Wolf', but John, why is your codename 'Theta Sigma'?"

John's smile grew even more. "Oh, Jackie, that's a story for another day."

"Here." Pete said as he pulled in an underground parking lot. "We'll watch the alien. Go handle the new guy."

"With pleasure!" John said as he ran ahead. It didn't take long for Rose and Jake to catch up.

"You can't just run-" Jake was cut short as Rose put a hand over his mouth. They entered the room, ducked behind some stairs and peeked out. John was across the room and moving closer to the gray humanoid. It was doing something to the computers when it pulled out some sort of laser gun. John stopped moving and hid behind a desk just in time, as the laser gun was fired and blew it up. It turned quickly and started destroying everything it saw. Then it saw Rose and Jake and aimed the weapon at them.

"RUN!" John shouted, as the alien's attention turned to him. John jumped out of the way as it blasted one of the new dimensional guns. When the laser and the dimensional gun collided,a bright white light appeared and a rift opened, sucking the alien through. The light grew brighter and started pulling John into it, as he was so close to it.

"NO!" Rose shouted as she grabbed John's hands.

"ROSE DON'T-" But before John could finish they were pulled into the rift. Then it closed.

(\( O _O)/) (\( O _ O )/) (\(O_ O )/)

Rory felt dizzy. And confused.

_Where am I?_ He thought. _How did I get in a forest? We were in New York… _He started to panic.

"Amy!" He yelled frantically. "Doctor! River! Where are you?" All of a sudden, Amy appeared out of nowhere, crying.

"Amy! Are you-" He was cut short when Amy kissed him quickly and gave him a big bear hug. "Amy what happened? Why are you-" She cut him off again.

"The Angels, Rory. One was in that cemetery! It got you, and I-, I thought I lost you again!" She wiped her eyes and smacked him. "Now look at the mess you got us into! We're stuck in the past and the Doctor can't get us back!" She hugged him again.

"But Amy, the Doctor has a time machine. Couldn't he just come and get us?" Rory asked. It was a little scary to see Amy cry like this.

"No, he said the timeline was too damaged. That's why I let the Angel get me! I can't lose you again." She wiped her eyes.

"That explains the grave… but why did you let it get you? You could've been lost in another time!" He gently grabbed her shoulders. She was shaking just a little.

"W-well I wasn't." She broke free of his arms and looked around, as she gained her composure. "Now let's get out of the woods. I'm sure a town is close by." She seemed to recover quickly, but there was still a slight quiver in her voice, and her eyes were still red.

"Actually, depending how far back we went, it might be more like a village." Rory said, closely eying Amy. He knew she'd be okay. She was strong. "Amy wait, what's that over there?" They walked over to a map that appeared to be on a hiking trail. "Are we in a National park?" He asked.

"No, it doesn't look like one on the map." She pointed to a red star. "I think we're here. It looks like that town is the closest. Weird name." The last part was said mostly to herself, but Rory was close enough to hear it, though it sounded more of a whisper.

"What's it called?" Rory asked from beside Amy.

"Bad Wolf." Amy said.

"Maybe we should head there, before dark." Amy agreed and they started walking. It wasn't even a minute later when they ran into a blonde girl and a skinny guy with glasses holding some sort of a broken machine.

"-I still don't know why it exploded." The skinny guy said as he ran a hand though his, surprisingly _sexy_, hair.

"Oh, hello!" The blonde said when she saw Amy and Rory. "Do you know where we're at? We're a little lost." She walked over to them and the guy followed, never looking up from the busted machine.

"Actually, we're a little lost ourselves." Rory answered.

"But there was a sign that showed a village or town nearby. We're heading there now, if you want to tag along." Amy said. She had a weird feeling she knew that guy, but they've never met before, have they?

"Is it far?" The man asked, finally looking up at them.

"No, I think it's less than a mile away." Amy answered still puzzled about what was so familiar about him.

"Oh, really? What's it called?" The man asked, clueless to her conundrum.

"Bad Wolf." Rory answered. The strangers' eyes widened in a mix of shock and confusion, and the air suddenly became thick and tense. The blonde looked like she'd been hit.

"_What_?" The man suddenly became serious and focused all his attention on Rory and Amy.

"I'm sorry, did you say _Bad Wolf_?" The woman asked just as seriously, but with wider eyes.

"Uh, yeah, do you know the town?" Amy asked.

"No, it's nothing. It's just… never mind. Not important to you." The man said, running a hand through his messy hair. Yep, it's still sexy. The man tried to shrug it off, but it was obviously still bothering them.

"Okay… maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Amy. And this is my idiot of a husband, Rory."

"I'm _not_ an idiot." Rory said defensively.

"_You're_ the reason we're in this mess." Amy reminded him. "And it looks like we won't be getting out of it this one, since he can't come and get us." She got a little sadder as she said that.

"Who can't come?" The man asked.

"Just our friend. We travel with him, but sometimes he screws up and has to fix everything, but now he _can't_ because _you_ just _had_ to look at that bloody gravestone near the Weeping Angel!" Amy said angrily, past grief forgotten.

Amy and Rory didn't notice as the man and woman exchanged knowing looks. That sounds _just_ like something the Doctor would do! The man's eyes gave away what he thought, and the woman's eyes went wide. _He thinks they're the Doctor's companions! Or maybe were. _She thought.

"Would you happen to know someone called the Doctor?" The man asked. Amy and Rory stopped fighting. Rory looked surprised. Amy looked suspicious.

"And if we do?" Amy asked. The guy turned to the woman.

"Well, they didn't recognize me, and I don't recognize them, so they defiantly know a future regeneration. Wonder how old he is now?" The man said as he started to get lost in thought, trying to imagine what his new regeneration was like.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"We never got your names, by the way." Rory pointed out.

"John Smith." John said.

"Rose Smith." Rose said.

"So, do you know the Doctor?" Amy asked with a smidge of doubt.

"We don't even know who these people are! We could put him in danger." Rory said.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt the Doctor. We're… old friends of his, more or less." Rose said.

"So were you two companions, then?" Rory asked.

"I was." Rose said. "He's… a bit more complicated." She motioned to John.

"I don't think he's mentioned you two before. Maybe River would know something." Amy said, missing her daughter. Rose looked a little offended when she heard the Doctor never mentioned them, but she knew it was probably something he didn't want to talk about much. And if he was in a new regeneration, his newest personality might not like talking about the past.

"Would you happen to be talking about River Song? She also goes by Professor River Song." John asked. He never did find out who she was, and if they knew, he just had to know! Excitement shone in his eyes.

"She also goes by Melody Pond, and Mel. Do you know much about her?" Rory asked.

"No, we never learned much about her." Rose said.

"She _is_ a bit complicated." Rory said to no one in particular.

"Trust me, we know complicated." John said.

"_Everything's_ complicates with the Doctor." Amy stated.

"River does tend to make it worse." Rory pointed out.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but we should probably head out for Bad Wolf. The sun will be setting soon." John pointed out, even though he _really_ wanted to learn more about River. But he also didn't know what kind of creatures went bump in the night here, and he didn't want to find out, now that regeneration wasn't an option.

"We can always talk more while we walk there." Rose suggested.

So all four started to make their way through the thick woods, feet crunching the branches and dead plants that littered the tiny dirt trail. There was a hint of pine in the air as they passed giant, old trees of varying species with trunks as thick as cars. The ones covered in moss or some weird fungus looked to be centuries old. As they got closer to Bad Wolf, the trees started to get younger and thinner and more spread apart. The dirt trail began to widen and the scent of pine that came from a few huge pines disappeared. When they finally came out, they saw a sign that read "Now entering Ancient Woods hiking trail. Please leave flora and fauna alone. –Bad Wolf Historical Society & National Environment Preservation Agency. Violators will be fined a minimum of fifty thousand coins."

"50,000 coins? Is that their currency?" Rory asked.

"Probably." John said. "And if you look to your right, you can see a road leading to the town of Bad Wolf." He said as he started walking.

"How do you too know the Doctor?" Amy asked, wanting to know more about them. They clearly knew about River, but River never said anything about them.

"Well, I was his companion in his ninth regeneration and traveled with him in his tenth regeneration. Long story short, I was trapped in a parallel Earth, came back, and then went back with him." She pointed to John.

"And I'm kind of like his clone, or half-brother, or…something. Anyways, I'm not a full Time Lord." John tried to explain.

"So, you're like a doppelganger?" Amy asked, remembering a certain incident with living flesh in an acid factory.

"Well, no, I'm actually part human. No regenerative abilities and I only have one heart." John said. "But I do have all his memories, up until I was created."

"Really? How were you created?" Rory asked.

"Biological Meta Crisis." John said simply. Amy and Rory just stared at him.

"It means he used some of Donna's DNA to grow another Doctor from his severed hand using some regeneration energy." Rose said.

"That makes sense, I guess." Rory said. _Who's Donna? _Amy and Rory thought.

"So are you what the Doctor used to look like?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I am. So, how do you two know the Doctor, exactly?" John asked.

"He crashed into my garden shed when I was little, and said he'd take me with him, but he had to go to the moon first. He said he'd be back in five minutes, but it was nearly 15 years later."

"Yeah, timing has always been a problem with him." John said, running his hand through his hair.

"Then I traveled with him for a bit, and then Rory came along with us." Amy finished.

"You are now entering Bad Wolf. Have a nice stay." Rory read off the sign as they passed.

"What?" John said, too distracted to realize they'd reached the town. The sign was carved into a stone archway, with medieval-style gates and a thick stone wall encompassing the town. None of them had noticed the gate until they got closer, but it looked more like a decoration, as the wall was only six feet tall and easily climbable. Behind the gate, you could hear someone talking. Rose knocked on the gate.

"Hello? Could you let us in?" She asked. A peephole slid open to reveal sharp brown eyes.

"State your business." A male voice said.

"We're just traveling and we got lost. We just need a place to stay for the night." John said.

"How many?" He asked.

"Four. My wife and our friends, married as well." John said. The hole slid shut and you could hear someone undoing chains or locks. The gate opened.

"You may enter." Said the guard. They walked through and another guard escorted them out. Both guards wore plain clothes, and as they pass a few townspeople, it seemed the only thing distinguishing them from everyone else were the spears they carried. Seems a bit old fashioned, spears.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you carrying spears?" John asked. The guard chuckled.

"I knew it. You're from the cities, aren't you? Your fancy clothes are a dead giveaway. Look, out here we can't afford guns, let alone ammunition. We're lucky enough to have bows and arrows too. We don't get tanks or airplanes or gas masks or bulletproof vests. The other towns are lucky to have swords, though they're no good against guns or missiles. In fact, we're the most well-equipped town from here all the way to the Wargrounds. You'd have to leave the country to find a safer place outside the cities."

"Oh, well, I don't like guns anyways." John said. At least he knew a little about this place now, even if he had no idea what it meant. The guard laughed.

"Yeah, a lot of people don't like guns anymore, but a lot more people need them." He said. "You're luckily you got lost around here. Just a little south ways, we have an ocean and a port. Every now and then a battle ship will come by and give us scrap weapons, and we can reinforce our spears and arrows with metal. Scares the shit out of troublemakers, finding metal weapons out here." He laughed again. He stopped walking in front of a wooden building, creaking in the wind.

"Is this a hotel?" Amy asked. The guard laughed again.

"Not really. It used to be an orphanage before they were all sent into the cities. Now, traders and sometimes soldiers stay here when docking at our port. The general store's just a little farther south, you can get food there. You can stay as long as you like, just don't cause any trouble. By the way, what are you holding?" He asked John, who had forgotten he was carrying the remnants of a dimension gun.

"Just scrap." Which was half true, since it was about as useful right now. He just shrugged and left after that. The others turned on the lights and went inside.

Despite its rickety exterior, it was pretty decent inside. The electricity worked fine, the water and plumbing appeared to be working, and the dull gray carpet looked soft and clean. The walls had a tacky floral wallpaper, put it was clean and the trim was pretty. The ceiling looked mold free and had no water damage, as far as they could tell. This was also one of the largest buildings they had seen so far, and had several bedrooms on the first and second floor. The basement was a little dingy, but it looks like no one went down there except for maintenance. The kitchen was a sad 50's style, but it too was clean and everything appeared to be working fine. They all sat down around the kitchen table to discuss what to do next.

"So, any plans, not Doctor?" Amy asked. He started fiddling with that weir device he had with him.

"Well, our best bet is to fix this up and go from there. Getting us back would be dangerous and time consuming, so it would be best to turn this into a sort of scanner. Hopefully I'll be able to find out what went wrong and find a safe way back." John said.

"But what do we do until then?" Rory asked.

"Well," John said as he looked around. Then he smiled. "Make yourself at home!"

**A/N: So, what do you think of it so far? John as Rose seem to have forgotten that the mysterious gray alien also fell in with them, but that will be dealt with later! Review, and check out my other story Across Dimensions!**


	2. Looking Around

**A/N: Okay so it's been a while, I know. I'll try to update sooner, but I **_**do**_** have another story I'm working on and, 'ya know, procrastination. ._.**

**Upside, it's longer! C:**

**Don't worry though; I will **_**NEVER ever**_** abandon a story! Cross my hearts! 3 3 **

After exploring the house a bit, all four decided to meet in the kitchen and plan what they were going to do next. John was only half listening as he messed with the dimension gun's remnants. Reconstructing it wasn't all that hard, but figuring out what caused it to go haywire was a whole other problem. And he was seriously lacking the necessary equipment that he had at Torchwood.

"The first thing we should do is learn as much as we can about this place." Rose said. John really wasn't listening anymore. "Then we should focus on getting food and some money. It might be a while before we can figure out how to get back, so it'd be safe to assume that we'll be here a while."

"How should we go about that?" Rory asked.

"Well, John should stay here and work on the machine. I figured I could try to get some information on this place while you two get some food and money." Rose said.

"Okay, that sounds easy enough." Amy said.

"Oh, and I don't know anything about the cities here, but it sounds like the people from there don't know much about the outside world. Try to use that to your advantage, it should makes things easier." Rose added.

So they each set off, while John hung back and mumbled gibberish about time/space laws and how this shouldn't have been possible to do, even if it _was_ an accident. _Stupid dimension gun_.

(\( O _O)/) (\( O _ O )/) (\(O_ O )/)

Despite the fact that Rose was in a possibly deadly place surrounded by people that could possibly kill her, she couldn't help but feel relieved to get some alone time. Her time spent traveling with the Doctor and with Torchwood had taught her to put aside emotions when in a potentially hostile situation and focus on staying alive. And now that they had a roof over their head and Rory and Amy were going to get food, she could let her emotions loose a little. She wandered over to the edge of the wall and sat down with a sigh.

"I thought I'd be done with the Doctor and his world, but I guess not." She said herself. "Then we show up in a town called Bad Wolf with the Doctor's old companions!" She put her hands in her head. She just felt so tired.

_Should I help them adjust to life without the Doctor…? _She thought. _I know how hard it was for me, but I at least had John…But I shouldn't be thinking about this, I should think of the good things! The Doctor is still alive, and he got some more companions! I was worried about him being alone. We all were. And me and John got married. _Rose smiled, feeling better. Those self-pep talks always helped.

"Okay, now what?" Rose said to herself.

She stood up, shook away those lingering bad feelings, and started walking past several types of buildings in various states of disarray. Some merely looked old while others looked crumbly and abandoned. The path she was walking on was no better. It looked like a sad mesh of dirt, mud, gravel, and broken concrete. It was like a patchwork of old roads stitched together after an earthquake. In some places the potholes were so bad they looked like a bomb had gone off, leaving small craters scattered to and fro. Even the weeds looked worse for wear, popping out of cracks like brown straw. They looked like they had died long ago.

Yet despite the dead and depressing atmosphere, the people of the tired town seemed… happy. They were poverty stricken and were living in horrible conditions, but they seemed to like it, in a weird way. Why?

Rose was so busy thinking she almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She said.

"It's okay." The man said kindly.

"Wait, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Rose asked before he walked away.

"Sure, if you want. You're from the cities, aren't 'y?" The man asked.

"Yes. Um, why are all the building so…old?" Rose asked, watching what she said. She had to maintain her cover.

"Hahaha! That's one nice way of saying it!" The man laughed. "It's simple, really. But I suppose the city people wouldn't understand it. If someone is going to try and rob a port town, and you saw buildings like this, would you really want to take anything from here?"

"No, I suppose not." Rose said, understanding what he was saying.

"Trust me, we may look poor on the outside, but inside, we're one of the most well-off town outside the cities! We even have electricity!" The man said proudly.

"So, it's like a disguise, then?" Rose asked. It still seemed like a weird thing to do.

"Yep! And anyone who sees through us is fought off with the best weapons we have!" He exclaimed.

"That would explain why everyone is so happy here. I guess." Rose stated.

"Yeah, they're safe and well fed and we even have a doctor here! Of course, most of the people here were refugees, so this is like heaven to them!"

"Thank you for clearing some things up." Rose said.

"Anytime, miss, anytime." The man said as he turned to leave.

Keeping what she just learned in mind, Rose continued to walk around, eyeing the buildings carefully. It was harder than she thought it'd be, but after a while she started to notice small things. Some of the tears and holes in the clothes the people wore looked like they had been done on purpose, and some _seemingly_ old clothing didn't look faded at all. And through a few cracked or broken windows, she caught glimpses of well-furnished rooms and new appliances.

Then something caught her eye. She turned and looked at a very large, very run-down building. But if the outside of the buildings here were deceiving, then inside it should be quite nice. She saw a few people enter and leave as she walked over to it, so it wasn't a house. Maybe a government building, then? Either way, it might hold some information about this place. It may even be the key for them to get back, as far as she knew.

After _literally_ hopping over, (_damn bloody potholes!_) she carefully climbed crumbling stairs to the front of the building. Opening the creaking door (almost off its hinges), Rose was blinded by the harsh artificial light that blasted her eyes. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted, and closed the door again. The creaking seemed louder this time as it echoed throughout the hallway she was in.

If she hadn't pictured the inside to be beautiful, she would've been speechless when she saw the inside.

Luckily she _had_, so she continued to move along the sparkling marble hall. Colorful mosaics of people, places and events she didn't recognize lined the walls, ceiling and even the floor with every color of the rainbow and _then some_. The doors along the hallway were the deepest and richest woods she'd ever seen with carvings that matched the mosaics perfectly. The doors also had words carved into them that said things like 'Post Office' and 'Mayor' and 'Archives'.

_What's with this place?_ She thought. _From the outside it looks like a bomb went off out there, but inside everything is beautiful and immaculate. What's _wrong_ with them?_

Sighing, Rose went for the door marked 'Archives' but was disappointed to find it locked. She looked around at the other doors and decided to head to the one marked 'Library'. Maybe she could sneak into archives later…?

The library was much more humble in comparison, but still beautiful in its simplicity. There were a few people in there, mostly reading. Walking in the small room, she noticed the lack of mosaics and was a little disappointed.

Glancing at the historical section, she noticed the world's history seemed to be located at the top of the shelf.

She started to look for a stool or a ladder to reach it. When she found a stool over in some dusty corner, she grabbed it and brought it over. Now she could finally read the spines of the books.

It wasn't until she glanced up that she noticed the ceiling, gasped and lost her balance, nearly falling over.

(\( O _O)/) (\( O _ O )/) (\(O_ O )/)

Amy and Rory were making their way south, looking for that general store they heard about. On their way Rory almost tripped in a pothole and Amy ended up catching him.

"You think they could fix a few of these." Rory complained as he dusted himself off.

"Be more careful. Next time I'll let you fall on your face." Amy said as she continued walking.

"You'd think they'd have a sign or something. How do we know we haven't passed it?" Rory asked.

"Because it's supposed to be closer to the coast, and I haven't seen the ocean yet." Amy said as she sidestepped a muddy puddle filled with gunk. She didn't even want to _know_ what was it there.

Rory just then noticed the wind was carrying a salty scent with it, and heard some seagulls fussing in the distance.

"We must be getting closer. Do you see it yet?" He asked.

"_No_, Rory, I don't. We may have to get some money first." Amy said, thinking.

"Should we get a job?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. We might have to if it takes a while to get back." She said. They were silent for a moment.

"Do you think we'll be able to get back to the Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Of course we will. We have another Doctor now, even he isn't _the_ Doctor and goes by 'John'. I'm sure he'll be able to think of something." Amy said confidently.

"It's strange to think that he's basically the Doctor, and that he used to look like that. He's certainly not the one we know, and he doesn't even wear bowties. " He said.

"True, but he's still the Doctor, at lead in the head, and he'll figure a way out of this mess. Though it's fun to think he doesn't know anything about River, _again_." She smirked.

"Yeah, for once we know something he doesn't." He smiled too. It was nice to know the seemingly all-knowing Time Lord wasn't so all-knowing. Though John's more of a human Time Lord, isn't he?

"Wait 'till he finds out he married out about our Time Lord daughter." She said. "_That's_ something he won't see coming!" Amy laughed.

"Out of all the things he could think of, that _cannot_ be one of them!" Rory laughed with Amy.

Distracted, Amy stumbled a bit, but managed to keep from falling.

"I hate these roads!" She complained.

"Well, look on the bright side. The Angel could've sent us to the middle of an ocean, or a swamp." Rory said, trying to keep the light mood.

"Are you kidding me? We're in some weird parallel world right now. I'm just glad the ground isn't trying to eat us!" She said.

"Why would the ground eat us?" He asked.

"I don't know! Maybe it's alive!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Look! I can see the ocean!" Rory said as he pointed southward. "We must be getting closer."

"Found it." Amy said. She was standing a few feet to his left in front of a building that looked about as sturdy as house made of cardboard.

"How do you know this is the right one?" He asked. To him all these gray buildings looked the same.

"It has a sign. Or it used to." Amy said. She pointed above the door.

Above were worn out smudges that used to hold letters. The two shades of gray gave enough contrast that the words 'General Store' were still visible. The letters had clearly fallen off years ago. All that remained was the top half of the 'G' somehow still clinging onto the building, while the bottom half of the 'G' was on the ground, right in front of Amy's feet between crunchy dead weeds.

"That's not the type of sign I had in mind." Rory deadpanned as he looked at the sad excuse for a sign.

"Let's just hurry up and get some food. If we don't hurry, it'll be night by the time we get back." Amy said as she went up to the old wood door. She tried to open it but it stuck. She yanked it a few more times and it jerked open.

"Stupid door-" Amy was completely speechless.

"What is it Amy?" Rory asked. His view from the inside was blocked completely by Amy, standing in the doorway.

"It's the store…" Amy started. "It looks… _amazing. And clean!_"

"What?" Rory asked. Amy moved out of the doorway so he could see.

"…Oh, that's what you meant." Rory said in shock. Amy got over it first and started to look around while Rory stood there a moment long, still in shock.

"Rory, get over here!" Amy called when she saw he wasn't behind her.

"R-Right, sorry." He said, catching up.

Of course, the interior would shock any newcomer who judged this town by how it looked on the outside. The interior was clean and beautiful and new, unlike the crumbling exterior. The shelves were shiny and stocked with various items, ranging from napkins to flashlights. The walls, floor, and ceiling were beautiful shades of blues (A few of which reminded Rory of the TARDIS.) The stainless steel shelves were one of the few things that weren't blue. He headed towards the back where the food was while Amy went up the man by the counter.

"Hello young lady, haven't seen you 'round before. You don't look like you're from the Outskirts, and you're defiantly not from the Wargrounds. Are you from the cities or out of country?" He asked. The man was in his late forties, with a little bit of gray in his black hair. He had old brown eyes and wore an old brown shirt. He was relaxing in a chair behind the check-out counter.

"Oh, yeah, we're from the city." Amy said.

"Heh, yeah you look like city folk all right. But it's not uncommon to have Humanitarians from other countries stop by here on their way to the Wargrounds." He said. Then he realized something. "Do you have any coins on you?"

"No, we don't have any money. Could we maybe put some food on a tab?" She asked.

"Sure, but out here, trading is better than currency. If you give me something good I can sell, I can start erasing your dept." He smiled kindly and got out a piece of paper. "Name?"

"Amy Pond. And that's Rory Pond over there." She motioned to Rory, who had started gathering some food in a basket.

"Is there anyone else I should include?" The man asked.

"Oh, Rose and John Smith. We're, uh, kind of traveling with them." Rory added.

"Friends?" The man asked.

"Friend of a friend." Amy answered. Well, it was partly true.

"Alright. If your friends of a friend ever come here, tell them about the tab. Just pay it at the end of the month." The man said. "Heh, Rose and the Ponds. Defiantly city folk." He said to himself as an afterthought.

Amy and Rory heard him, but didn't know what to make of it, so they just let it slide. It was just another thing about this dimension they didn't understand.

Soon after, they'd got their food and a few necessities and put it on the tab. The man told him his name was Matt, and said if they needed a job they could come and ask him. He was a nice old man, but Amy and Rory hoped they wouldn't stay long enough to need jobs.

Once they left, night had fallen and tripping over everything became a real annoyance. Couldn't someone fill up these damn potholes?! It was a miracle that they didn't break an ankle on their way back!

The moonlight was absolutely no help, and there wasn't a streetlight to be seen. The wind had picked up, and it looked like it might storm soon. Now those storm clouds covered what little light there was left.

Entering their orphanage-turned-temporary-house, they went straight for the kitchen, setting everything down.

"John, we're back!" Amy shouted.

"Oh really? You got here before Rose!" He thundered down the stairs holding a mess of metal. "Oh, by the way, stay away from the bathroom upstairs, it breaths fire."

"What?" Amy and Rory said at the same time in confusion.

"Well, I was tinkering around with the various appliances, including the toilets." John said simply, setting the mass of metal down on the table next to the food. Amy and Rory just stared at him. John noticed their staring and decided to explain further. "Uh, okay, you know how this is a gas stove, right?" He pointed to the stove.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Well, to put it simply, I accidentally connected the plumbing to the stove, so if you try to flush the toilet, it sparks and a little fireball puffs out instead. Don't know where the water went… I'll fix that later." He said.

"How do you accidentally connect the plumbing to the stove?!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh, look at this!" John said, completely ignoring Rory. "I was able to make another sonic screwdriver! It isn't very pretty, is it? But it gets the job done!" What he held up looked like scrap metal glued together by a five year old with a white light on top.

"Tell me you didn't mess with the other appliances?" Amy asked.

"No. Well, the freezer is almost at absolute zero, so you may not want to open it. But other than that, everything's fine!" He said.

"_Please_ don't touch anything else. You're worse than the Doctor." Rory said.

"Well I'm stuck here with nothing else to do. I got bored." He said bluntly.

"So did you find a way back to our dimension yet?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"Of course, but I'd need a lot of equipment to fix the dimension gun, and I have I feeling I won't get what we need here."

"So we won't be leaving anytime soon." Rory stated.

"No, I'm afraid not." John went back to tinkering with the hunk of metal.

"Looks like we may have to take up Matt on his offer." Rory said.

"Offer? What offer?" John asked, looking up at them.

"The man who worked at the general store, Matt, said he could give us jobs if we needed them." Amy said.

"Oh, and we're on a tab at his store." Rory added.

"Hmm, you might have to. But we should wait until Rose comes back. We can decide what we do then." John said.

Amy sighed. "I hope she has good news."

(\( O _O)/) (\( O _ O )/) (\(O_ O )/)

_Glancing at the historical section, she noticed the world's history seemed to be located at the top of the shelf. She started to look for a stool or a ladder to reach it. When she found a stool over in some dusty corner, she grabbed it and brought it over. Now she could finally read the spines of the books. It wasn't until she glanced up that she noticed the ceiling, gasped and lost her balance, nearly falling over._

Rose caught herself by clinging to the book shelf. The few people in the room, librarian included glanced her way.

"S-Sorry. Lost my footing." She said as she stepped down. She wasn't really paying much attention to the people though, as she was too busy looking at a mosaic on the ceiling.

It depicted Rose as Bad Wolf, glowing gold from absorbing the time vortex.

Despite the town being called Bad Wolf, it was fair to say she was not expecting _that_.

_Okay_, Rose thought, _time to research that mosaic_. Skimming the historical section, she didn't find anything on Bad Wolf. She decided it would be better to ask the librarian than waste time trying to find something on her own.

God, how long had it been since she was even _at_ a library?

"Excuse me, could you tell me which section I could find more information on that mosaic up there?" She asked as she pointed to the ceiling.

"Ah, yes, that'd be in the fiction section." The librarian said, glancing up from her book 'Why the Wise Lies?' She was a surprisingly young brunette, probably Rose's age or younger, with brown doe eyes and pale skin.

"Thank you Miss." Rose said.

"I'm Irene." She said.

"Oh, like Irene Adler. I'm Rose." She replied.

"Who's Irene Adler?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rose said, brushing it off, though she was surprised. How could a girl working at a library not know who Irene Adler is? Didn't she read Sherlock Holmes?

"Oh, really? Rose? Are you from a city? Or out of country?" Irene asked, clearly interested.

"Uh, a city. How could you tell?" Rose asked, confused.

"Oh, yes, I suppose coming from a city you wouldn't understand. But your name sounds just like what a city girl would be called!"

"Oh, okay? Thanks for your help." Rose said.

_Well that was strange_. She thought. Nonetheless, she just ignored it and went to the fiction section.

She scanned the shelf looking for something on Bad Wolf. She quickly found a book called 'The Mysteries of the Bad Wolf Woman.' It was a really thick book and she was surprised there was so much information on it, even if it was supposed to be fiction. She went back over to Irene to check it out, as she knew she wouldn't be able read the whole thing today.

"Oh I just noticed, you look just like her!" Irene exclaimed as she looked back at the mosaic.

"Oh, uh yeah, I noticed too." Rose said.

Rose took the book back to and empty table and opened it up to the table of contents and went to Chapter 1: Origins of the Legend. She quickly started to skim it, and was not happy about what she learned.

"-sometime called 'Curse of the Wolf Woman', the legend has supposedly appeared in the dreams or nightmares of individuals who are credited with creating some of the most drastic changes in our world's history. The most famous and widely known example is the belief that this dream was discovered afflicting the various individuals who started the World's War. Though little evidence exists, it is hard to find anyone in the world who outright denies the legend-" She read in a whisper.

It didn't take long for what she read to sink in.

_What the_ hell _did Bad Wolf do?! Why did she mess with history?! And what the heck is the World's War? _Rose thought to rubbed her temples.

Sighing, she wandered a bit until she found a book about the World's War, whatever that was, and checked it out. She had a feeling she wouldn't like what she'd find. Rose turned her attention back to Bad Wolf and decided to do some more reading. Maybe she'd find some figure out why she'd mess with history. Or maybe John could figure it out.

How would he react knowing Bad Wolf changed history?

Rose sighed again. Even without the Doctor, life was still crazy and hectic. And now his companions were stuck here too. Not even Torchwood was this stressful, and that was saying something.

Trying to relax, she let her mind wonder to the Doctor. Hopefully he'd have another companion, maybe River Song. He really shouldn't be alone.

Maybe Amy and Rory would have some good stories about the Doctor? God knows she did. She smiled at the thought and got back to reading.

(\( O _O)/) (\( O _ O )/) (\(O_ O )/)

Rose was halfway through the book when she realized everyone else had left. Even the librarian had changed shifts and now the pretty brunette was replaced by an old gray lady. At least she looked nice.

Taking the two books, Rose left the beautiful building and headed back. It was dark outside and had probably been for a while. She didn't realize she'd been out so late.

Rose was surprised to not see any lights anywhere, and nearly face planted when she tripped on the ground she couldn't see. Muttering a few choice words, she continued much slower through the empty streets. She had a feeling the locals didn't go out at night because of the poor visibility. There wasn't even any moonlight tonight, not that it would've helped much anyways.

She stumbled all the way to their temporary home. Rose was very glad to be out of that landmine of potholes, and thanked whatever deity that existed here for not spraining her ankle on the way back.

Thank God she wasn't in heels.

"Oh Rose, you're back!" John exclaimed when he saw her.

"She's back?" Rory asked, peeking out of the kitchen to see her.

"Yeah, and it seems Bad Wolf was more involved than I thought." Rose said. She handed the books to John. Amy came downstairs as the other three gathered at the kitchen table.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked. John had yet to explain about Bad Wolf to the Ponds.

"Oh, hello Rose. How'd the research go?" Amy asked as she joined them.

"We'll tell you about Bad Wolf later." John said. "What did you learn Rose?"

"Bad Wolf interfered with the history here. Apparently some war was started because of it." She pointed to the other book. "I haven't read it yet, but this 'World's War' sounds like it might be like WWI or something."

"Okay. I'm lost. What's this about a war?" Amy asked.

"Can you explain it? I need to go take a shower." Rose asked John.

"Oh, sure. Well, Bad Wolf is a little hard to explain. Might take a while." John told Amy and Rory.

"It's okay, we have time. And it's not like we have anything else to do." Amy shrugged.

"Besides, if it could help us figure out what's going on here, then I say go ahead. We'd like to get back home too." Rory said.

"Fantastic!" John ran a hand through his hair. "Well, how should I explain this...?"

**A/N: Okay so I would appreciate your guys' feedback on this. I'm basically creating an entirely new world from scratch and I'd love to know what you like/don't like. I'm not asking for a super long review/pm, but if you could say why you like/don't like something, I'd really appreciate it. I hope you like the world I'm creating! :)**


	3. The World's War

**A/N: So, with school coming up, guess who's gonna have less time to work on the story? :( **

**But if it makes you feel better, I will also have less time to work on my other story, not just this one.**

John tried to explain about Bad Wolf as best he could, but he was part Doctor, so it didn't go well.

When Rose came back down she explained it better, so Amy and Rory now knew why it was such a big deal.

"How could Bat Wolf even do this? From what you said, there wasn't enough time to mess with another Earth's history!" Amy exclaimed.

"That's why I took the books. As of right now, they're our best hope of explaining everything. And with any luck, Bad Wolf should be able to at least get us out of here." Rose said.

"Actually, there might be another reason." John said. "You remember that gray alien back at Torchwood?" Rose's eyes went wide as she understood what he was saying.

"You think Bad Wolf did this because of it?" Rose asked.

"Maybe." John said as he got lost in thought.

"What alien?" Rory asked.

Rose explained how that alien blew up the dimension gun and sent them here. And it was quite possible the alien was here too, somewhere else.

"So not only has history changed but there's an alien on the loose. Great. You'd think not having the Doctor around would make things less complicated." Amy complained. So much for solely focusing on getting back.

"Well, the alien may not have been the reason Bad Wolf did what she did." Rory reasoned.

"Whatever the case, we need to get more information." John said as he took the books. "You three should get some sleep. I have a feeling we're going to be very busy tomorrow."

"Don't tell me you're pulling an all-nighter again. You need sleep too! Your _human_ body can't keep up with your Time Lord brain!" Rose complained. Married or not, there were some days she felt more like a babysitter.

"Don't worry about me. I can read much faster than any normal human. I'll make sure I get a couple hours of sleep." John said. And he wasn't exactly lying. There was a good chance he would fall asleep while reading the books.

Of course, Rose meant he should sleep in an actual bed, but as long as he slept it didn't matter too much.

"If that's settled, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Rose, John." Amy said as she walked upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

"Feel free to wake us if you need anything." Rory said as he followed Amy.

Rose went over to the kitchen and got herself something to eat. She'd stay up with him a little longer, partly from curiosity. Aside from changing history, she was quite curious about what Bad Wolf was doing here.

In the back of her mind, she had a bad feeling about that alien. She was sure Bad Wolf came here because of it, and the sooner they caught it, the better. Rose had a feeling John was thinking the same thing, and both knew that they may not want to find the alien. In the end, they didn't really have a choice since they both wanted to get back to their Earth, the one they now called home.

They also wanted to help Amy and Rory. Even if they didn't know them, they were the Doctor's companions and should be back with the Doctor. Rose and John knew all too well what can happen when he suddenly loses them. Rose shuddered at the thought, and John noticed it too.

"Don't worry. He's in another regeneration, I'm sure he'll be fine." John held his wife's hands in an attempt to comfort her.

But both knew that there was a possibility his knew regeneration handled loss worse.

They didn't _dare_ think any further than that.

Rose couldn't help but think back to a certain story about the spaceship Titanic, or the incident on Mars. It meant the world to her to know he felt comfortable in telling her about that, but at the same time, she felt horrible for the Doctor. Everyone left him in the end.

Rose desperately clung to the hope his knew regeneration would be fine.

After what felt like hours, Rose and John went back to reading the books. Rose didn't last much longer, and went to bed soon after. This day had renewed old fear and left her drained. She needed sleep.

John was grateful that she was sleeping. When they'd left the Doctor for the last time, she would hardly sleep, overwhelmed and confused by emotions. John was about the same, but 900+ years of knowledge made it easier on him, even if he was now human.

A few hours later, just before sunrise, John had somehow managed to drag himself to bed. Even with Rose sleeping peacefully beside him, he couldn't sleep.

Not after what he just read.

What he found out.

Word flashed through his mind as he remembered _every single detail_ of what he read.

The World's War haunted him.

It was too much like the Time War.

(\( O _O)/) (\( O _ O )/) (\(O_ O )/)

If Rose was more of a morning person, she would've noticed John's strange behavior right away. He was staring up at the ceiling with dead eyes. He didn't even notice her when she left. The bags under his eyes, coupled with the new wrinkles and specks of gray hair made him look far older than he was, biologically. He was a three year old human with the body of a forty year old and the knowledge of a 908 year old. And right now, he looked 908.

John decided to wait until the others had finished breakfast before going downstairs. He still was sorting through everything and trying to decide on what to do next was a lot harder as a human. Sure, he still had a Time Lord mind, but the lack of sleep on his body slowed his mind down. Actually, it could be aging. Maybe he was just getting too old for this stuff. That was certainly a side effect of not being able to regenerate, but it was more than worth it if he got to stay in this body. John would never have to leave.

Then there was a knocking at the door.

"You need to come eat. The food's getting cold." Rose said. Having a moment to wake up, she realized that John was still upstairs. "And the tea's almost gone."

That was her sure fire way of getting a sleepy John out of bed. And when that didn't work right away, she knew something was wrong. Then she remembered what he was reading last night.

"How bad is it?' She asked.

"_Bad_."

She flinched a little at the tone of his voice. She'd only heard it when he was telling her about the Time War.

"Come eat. And tell us after." Rose said gently.

It took a minute, but John eventually got up and went out. Rose saw his face and knew better than to ask about it. He couldn't tell her now.

She walked ahead of him and went to the table where Amy and Rory were. Quickly making a_ 'shh'_ gesture with her hand and motioned over to John who was trudging along behind her.

One look at his face and the two knew better than to ask about what he had learned.

Looks like their chances of having a good morning flew out the door. Luckily, they had prepared themselves for bad news.

Amy and Rory glanced at each other, silently agreeing to let John and Rose bring it up first.

After Rose got him to eat, his mood did pick up a bit. But his eyes were still haunted by whatever it was that he read.

Rose needed to punch Bad Wolf in the face, if that was possible. Making him get like this was inexcusable! Bad Wolf would have known that he would react like this! But she still did whatever it was that she did! How _dare_ she do this to him! He _only _got like this when she finally got him to talk about the Time War, and whatever Bad Wolf did, made him look like he was reliving it again!

"It's about the World's War." John started. When the others saw he was going to talk about it, they wasted no time in making their way over to him. He was talking quietly, and they didn't want to make him repeat himself. Rose put her hand on his, urging him to continue.

"Do you know about the Time War?" John asked Amy and Rory.

"A little." Amy said.

"Just what River told us." Rory added.

"Well, to put it simply, Bad Wolf came here during the Industrial Revolution in 1870. Up until then, their history was similar to ours. But then Bad Wolf interfered and…started a war." John took a breath before he continued. "It's a completely different history from that point on."

"How so?" Amy asked.

"Instead of living with the horrible conditions workers endured during the Industrial Revolution, Bad Wolf helped to create a _literal_ revolution. At first, it looked more like riots that could be stopped easily, but then she messed with the right people and civil war broke out. For one reason or another, and with _her_ help, the entire world was fighting, and hence the name 'World's War'." He explained. After a brief pause, he continued again.

"Aside from a few temporary treaties here and there, the fighting didn't end until 1950, _eighty years_ after it began… So many lives were lost..." _Too many_. The room was silent as everything sank in.

"And over 60 years later, it still looks like the fighting ended only yesterday." Rory said quietly, mostly to himself. But the others heard. They were thinking similar things.

Then Roses eyes shot wide open. She jerked her head to look at John, who was staring off into nothing. This war reminded him of the Time War! And reopened old wounds Rose had thought he healed when he opened up to her about it! She balled her hands into fists, knuckles turning white in her anger.

_Bad Wolf better have a _damn_ good explanation for all of this!_ Rose seethed, ever so tempted to punch a hole through the table. And with all her Torchwood training she had received, she could probably do it too. But she needed to calm down, and focus back on John.

"How do we make it right?" She asked determinedly. John looked up at her with a look of confusion and surprise.

"What?" He asked, still a little out of it from depression and lack of sleep.

"You heard me. How do we make it right? We obviously didn't come here on accident, so we clearly have to do something here. And I think it has to do with stopping the war you talked about." Rose said confidently, with new resolve. John looked a little flabbergasted and seemed to stumble with his words. He didn't expect her to shake it off so quickly.

"I, uh, well…" He tried.

"You read all the books, right? Well, then you should be able to come up with a plan of action, right?" Rose asked, smiling with her tongue in her teeth. Her signature smile.

"She'd got a point, you know?" Amy added in, smiling. "You're the one with the brilliant mind. Think of a way to prevent it or something."

"If anyone could fix this, you can." Rory smiled as well. Soon John was smiling as well. Leave it to Rose to cheer him up.

"I guess I have to get to work then, don't I?" He was still smiling as he got his makeshift sonic screwdriver and turned to everyone. "I'm going to need a lot of supplies, mostly metal. Start with scraps and go from there. Rose!" _My lovely Rose_. "You are going to help me with some of the more complicated bits…"

(\( O _O)/) (\( O _ O )/) (\(O_ O )/)

John's plan was simple, so Amy and Rory had no problem doing their part. But they did have to leave when he started rambling to Rose about some technical stuff. It looked like Rose only got half of it, muttering something about '_worse than Torchwood and UNIT_,' whatever that was.

Focusing back to their mission on gathering metal and the like, it made sense to head back to the general store. It was also easier to get there, as they were a little more familiar with the street. They managed to only stumble a few times and easily avoided the biggest potholes.

Of course, with it being earlier in the day, they just had to follow the paths the townspeople took. They got there in half the time, and could just make out the ocean on the horizon. When they walked in, the old man before looked up and smiled at them. Was his name Matt…?

"I see you're back again today. Any chance you're here to take up that job?" He asked.

"Yeah, turns out we'll be staying here longer than we thought." Amy said.

"Would you happen to have any scrap metal?" Rory asked. Matt turned to him.

"What do you need it for?" He asked.

"Our idiot friend John says we'll need to get him some if we want to get home faster." Amy explained.

"Well, I have a few odds and ends lying around here, but I'd say you have better chances of getting what you need from the Navy. A ship should come by in around two weeks." Matt told them.

"Thank you. Could you add it to the tab?" Amy asked.

"No problem. Oh, and about that job…" He said almost hesitantly.

"What about it?" Amy asked.

"Well, in my old age, I can't really do deliveries anymore, and the towns nearby in the Outskirts have suffered from it." He explained.

"So you want us to do deliveries? We can do that." Amy said.

"I'm sure you're more than capable, but the Outskirts are no place for city folk. And with this town being so close to the Wastelands, you need to understand how dangerous this is." Matt said.

"What makes it dangerous?" Amy asked. Matt chuckled.

"I knew city folks didn't know much about the outside, but I didn't think you'd be this stupid!" He laughed some more.

"I'm _not_ stupid." Amy said defensively.

"I'm sorry, but how could you not know?" Matt said, regaining his composure. "It's where the Rebels live, along with all the others unfortunate enough to live there. It's common knowledge that city folk who go there don't come back."

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Amy pulled Rory off to the side.

"Please tell me we're not taking the job." Rory said once Matt was out of earshot.

"Of course we are. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." Amy said.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"Remember that alien they talked about? Well, what if it's hiding in the Outskirts or something?" Amy suggested.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"I think we'll find out why this happened if we find that alien. And what better place to hide than a forest no one wants to come near?"

"Okay, but should the others come with us?" He asked.

"Sure. John would want to come, I'm sure." Amy said.

"Wait. How do we know it didn't go to a city, or another town?"

"It would be too easy to find a gray alien running around a heavily populated area. So, if it wanted to hide it would go somewhere else. And if it came here the same way the others did, then it shouldn't be too far away." She concluded.

"Alright, let's do it." Rory said.

"Okay, we'll do it." Amy shouted to Matt. "Oh, and with friends will be coming with us." She added.

"Okay then. Come back tomorrow around the same time." Matt said.

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, but I wanted to get this up before school started. That's also why it's a bit shorter than the others. Anyways, please review!**


End file.
